


Afterschool Care

by KinkyCactus (CamaradeCactus)



Series: Smutty Sunday [17]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Festival ALL STARS (Video Game), ラブライブ! 虹ヶ咲学園スクールアイドル同好会 | Love Live! Nijigasaki Gakuen School Idol Doukoukai (Anime)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Discord: Poulécriture, Established Relationship, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Smut, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Nakasu Kasumi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 11:41:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24969136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamaradeCactus/pseuds/KinkyCactus
Summary: Je vais mourir.Pensa Kasumi.Je vais mourir avec mon sexe dans la bouche de Shizuko.
Relationships: Nakasu Kasumi/Ousaka Shizuku
Series: Smutty Sunday [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593163
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17
Collections: Poulécriture





	Afterschool Care

« **S-Shizuko... A-Attends, un peu, j-je... Stop, je...** »

Kasumi ferma les yeux et se mordit les lèvres, son corps tremblant de plaisir. Elle n'avait même plus assez d'énergie pour se tenir droite et Shizuku dut passer ses bras autour de sa taille pour l'empêcher de tomber lorsqu'elle commença à glisser de la chaise où elle était assise. De son côté, la brune était à genoux, entre les jambes de sa petite-amie. Elle déposa un baiser sur sa cuisse, la faisant gémir, avant de poser sa joue contre la peau blanche de Kasumi.

« **Tu veux déjà que je m'arrête, Kasumi-san ? Je croyais que tu voulais que je te félicite un peu plus.** »

Kasumi laissa échapper un long soupir, n'ayant même pas la force d'exprimer sa fatigue. Shizuku ne put s'empêcher de sourire en la voyant avachie ainsi, le souffle court et à deux doigts de s'endormir dans cette position.

Ces derniers temps, plus Yuu complimentait Kasumi, plus cette dernière en voulait. Elle rayonnait dès que leur senpai lui accordait un peu d'attention et n'hésitait pas à narguer Ayumu qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de réagir au quart de tour, convaincue qu'elle était celle qui était la plus proche de Yuu. Les deux passaient ensuite de longues minutes à se disputer et toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce devaient les regarder faire jusqu'à ce qu'elles décident de se calmer (ce qui n'était pas toujours rapide).

Shizuku, fatiguée de perdre du temps à cause de leurs disputes, avait décidé de s'occuper du besoin constant de compliments dont Kasumi avait besoin.

Kasumi avait d'abord été réticente. Elle voulait que Yuu la remarque. Puis, au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient et que Shizuku la complimentait lorsqu'elle arrivait au bout de sa chorégraphie sans erreur ou lorsqu'elle ne s'endormait pas en plein cours, elle avait commencé à apprécier les mots de sa petite-amie.

Mais jamais elle ne se serait douté que tout ça se terminerait avec Shizuku la complimentant jusqu'à ce qu'elle commence à ressentir des... des... _choses_.

Et sans même qu'elle ne sache le comment du pourquoi, Kasumi s'était retrouvée sans culotte, au beau milieu de la salle du club, Shizuku entre ses cuisses et la bouche de la brune sur son sexe.

Maintenant qu'elle avait le droit à un peu de répit, Kasumi se demanda vaguement comment elle avait pu laisser la situation déraper à ce point. Et surtout, comment la sérieuse Shizuku avait pu se laisser aller au point de s'adonner à ce genre de pratique dans la salle du club. En public ! Cette pensée soudaine la fit rougir de la tête aux pieds. Toutes les autres filles étaient rentrées chez elle, mais rien ne leur assurait que l'une d'entre elles ne reviendrait pas pour récupérer un cahier oublié. Ou, encore pire, que Mifune Shioriko soit encore en train de rôder près de leur salle, prête à trouver un prétexte pour leur obliger à fermer le club ! Si elle les surprenait dans cette position, elle n'aurait même plus besoin de trouver des excuses, elle pourrait les faire expulser sans un problème...

« **Kasumi-san. C'est sur moi que tu dois te concentrer.** »

Kasumi baissa la tête juste à temps pour voir son pénis disparaître dans la bouche de Shizuku. Cette dernière eut l'audace de lui faire un clin d'oeil et Kasumi ferma les yeux, bien trop gênés pour la regarder.

 _Je vais mourir._ Pensa Kasumi. _Je vais mourir de honte si quelqu'un ouvre la porte. Je vais mourir avec mon sexe dans la bouche de Shizuko._

Elle posa ses mains sur le crâne de Shizuku, mais au lieu de la repousser, comme elle voulait le faire, ses doigts s'entremêlèrent dans les mèches brunes de sa petite-amie et elle ne fit que suivre faiblement ses mouvements de va-et-viens. Ses gémissements ainsi que les bruits de sucions résonnaient dans la salle vide et lui paraissaient assourdissants.

« **Shizuko...** essaya-t-elle de prévenir lorsqu'elle sentit une chaleur intense parcourir son corps. **Shizuko !** appela-t-elle de nouveau. »

Mais rien n'y fit, Shizuku continua de passer la langue sur toute la longueur de son membre, s'attardant sur ses points les plus sensibles et lui faisant perdre la tête. Quelques instants plus tard, Kasumi se mordit le poing pour retenir ses gémissements, rejetant la tête en arrière et clignant rapidement des yeux pour retenir ses larmes.

Shizuku se retira lentement, laissant Kasumi tremblante et essoufflée.

« **Shizuko** , dit-elle au bout de quelques minutes, **dis-moi que tu n'as pas avalé.** »

Shizuku laissa échapper un petit rire.

« **Kasumi-san, tu es tellement adorable.** »

Kasumi écarquilla les yeux et Shizuku hoqueta de surprise lorsque le sexe de la jeune fille aux cheveux gris réagit de nouveau.


End file.
